Closure systems for disposable diapers are typically pressure sensitive adhesive fastening tape tabs that are permanently attached to corners of a diaper at one diaper end and releasably attached to a front panel region of the diaper outer face at a second opposing end of the diaper. The diaper is designed such that the adhesive fastening tape tab can be removed from the frontal region when the diaper is soiled, without tearing the diaper backsheet or destroying the adhesive properties of the diaper fastening tape tab.
Mechanical closures for diapers are also known. The mechanical closure is typically a hook and loop type mechanical fastener. The hook portion of the mechanical fastener generally is placed on the diaper at the location where the pressure-sensitive adhesive fastening tab is typically located. A mating loop section of material or region is then provided on the diaper front portion, where a fastening tape tab would typically be releasably attached by the user. The mating loop region is located on the diaper end opposite the diaper end where the hook portion is located.
Although adhesive based closure systems and mechanical closure systems are generally satisfactory, a need remains for improved comfort and flexibility in products using such closure systems.